Last Dance
by Libertyne
Summary: Based right after Prom-asauras. I can't even lie, I just wanted smut.


**Last Dance**

**Summary:** Takes place directly after Prom-asaurus.

**Authors Note:** So, yeah there's really no plot to this and the story isn't that wonderful. I just kind of churned this out quickly so my grammar is probably off and wonky. I just really wanted to try my hand at smut tbh.

_PS: For all my fellow Samcedians on Tumblr._

* * *

Mercedes Jones has got to be drunk.

That's all that Sam Evans can think as she grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers. She's giggling like crazy now and Sam can't help but side eye his girlfriend when she swings their hands between them.

"So..." Mercedes says slowly, a grin on her face.

"So..." Sam echoes, feeling a bit confused.

"How fun was that?" Mercedes asks, gripping his fingers tighter. "Prom. I mean, it's all almost over -" She stops when she realizes what she's saying and Sam feels his heart stutter before it beats faster.

"Yeah," He murmurs, attempting to give her an encouraging smile. "This whole night has been... awesome."

"Yeah," She responds weakly. "Look, Sam -"

"Hey, you wanna go somewhere?" He says suddenly. Loudly.

"What?"

"I – er – I mean, it's just... it's prom and you know... people do stuff after and... never mind." He finishes lamely, suddenly finding the ground the most interesting thing in the world.

"Sam..." Mercedes says slowly. "What are you..." She squints at him and then her eyes widen with understanding. "Samuel Evans are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"That depends," Sam says, eyes still on the ground before looking at her sheepishly. "What do you think I'm suggesting?"

"Oh, you think you sly." She says with a huff of laughter. "Bless your heart, you really tried it, didn't you?"

He feels the tips of his ears heat up and looks away. "I was talking about dinner..."

"Right," Mercedes says, sucking her lips to stop from cackling outright. "Dinner."

"Yes," Sam replies, shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking on the heels of his feet. "A nice dinner... a nice _innocent _dinner, complete with having you home by curfew."

"Mmm," Mercedes murmurs. "Well, I guess that sounds nice. Kind of sucks, though."

"What does?"

She shrugs and fiddles with the skirt of her dress. "I told my parents I was staying the night at Tina's after prom. I guess I can go home on time though... y'know... work on some stuff or whatever."

"I lied." He blurts out. "Puck tried convincing me to get a room 'just in case' and I kinda, sorta did and wow this is just awkward right now."

He was going to kill Puck for effectively ruining his swag. He was going to snatch him by his mohawk and beat the -

"Okay," Mercedes says.

"Okay?"

She gives a slight nod and a bright smile. "Let's go."

He's going to give Puck the biggest hug _ever._

–

He can feel the room key burning a hole in his pocket; constantly reminding him of what's about to happen. Mercedes grabs his hand and squeezes a bit, a little giggle escapes again and he can't fight the smile that's beginning to form on his own lips. Everything about this moment, this time, it's all just so perfect.

They've been back together for a few weeks now, but they've been taking it slow. Though this isn't their first time together (that Summer with her had been amazing. They'd both learned many... things.) it sort of felt like it. Mercedes had wanted to take things slower this time around; wanted to rebuild everything from scratch. So their kisses had been slow and tentative; their time together spent relearning each other.

He grips the room key in his hand, flexing his fingers around it to control the small tremors. Mercedes places her hand at the small of his back, rubbing slow circles. Squaring his shoulders he slides the card into the slot and the door clicks.

When they get in the room, they both let out whatever breath they've been holding. He chances a glance at Mercedes and sees her resolve starting to waver.

"C'mere," He murmurs, pulling her against his body and giving her a half smile. Her eyes are wide for a moment, before she lowers her lashes and bites her bottom lip.

He presses his lips against hers, soft and slow at first, gradually deepening the kiss. Her hands move from his shoulder, to the nape of his neck; her fingers grip the back of his hair, pulling him lower. He bite and nibbles at her full lips, until she opens her mouth and grants him access. Their tongues dance and twirl with each other, Sam's hands reach lower until he's grabbing her ass, pulling her against him. She can feel him through her dress, he knows it. He doesn't care. He wants her. On him, against him, doesn't matter. He wants her short legs wrapped around his waist, her short fingers tugging at his hair while he's fucking her against the wall.

But that's not going to happen. Not just yet.

First... well, first there's a perfectly good bed that deserves to be used.

Her hands are pushing his jacket off his shoulders while his fingers fumble with the zipper on the back of her dress. He feels desperate right now, and though it's a little pathetic, he is desperate. He's missed this; missed her.

His hands and mouth are roaming, both just wanting to taste... to touch... to devour her.

"God, Mercedes." He moans into her ear before his mouth sinks lower and nips on the dip of her neck.

"Sam," She breathes, her fingers gripping his hair harder when his lips find her shoulder.

"This.. fuck," His eyes flick up to hers, heavy and hooded. "You're perfect." He murmurs against the skin of her shoulder. "So fucking _perfect_."

Her strap falls off of her shoulder and he's pulling the rest of the dress down. He looks at her, his eyes drinking in every lush curve her body has to offer and it takes everything in him to not come right then and there. He leads her to the bed and sits her down at the edge.

"Sam," She says softly.

"Sssh." He says, leaning down to give her a kiss before pulling back and undoing his tie.

Mercedes watches him as he unbuttons his shirts and tosses it to the side. Her eyes follow his fingers as they make their way to his belt and then the button on his pants.

She bites her lip, suppressing a moan when the pants come off too. Before she can blink, he's on her again. Kissing her, his hands rubbing the back of her neck as he eases her backwards.

She's forgotten. Forgotten about those lips of his and the things that they were capable of doing.

Where his fingers touch, his lips follow; He trails his fingers and mouth over her body; every crack and crevice; every dip and roll. He wants to memorize these details; wants to plan a route to devour and conquer every inch of her.

Mercedes watches him with hooded eyes, unable to find it in her to actually feel self conscious about being laid out in front of Sam like this. He's always made her feel so damn comfortable in her own skin.

"Do you like that?" He murmurs, dipping two fingers into her. His tongue flicks across her nipple and she arches her back.

His lips enclose over her nipple and he pumps his fingers into her once, twice, three times before releasing her nipple with a pop and casting his eyes at her, gauging her reaction as he pumps his fingers again.

"Yeah?" He murmurs. "You like that?"

Mercedes opens her mouth to respond but her tongue feels heavy in her mouth, so all that comes out is something that's mixed with a moan and a whimper. She wants to move her hips until the friction stirs the heat inside her belly. She wants to ride his long fingers until she tightens around them and her back is off the bed. She wants so much more.

"Mercedes," Sam murmurs again, slowing his fingers. "Baby," He says slowly, mouth dips lower until his tongue circles her belly button, "You like that?" He asks for a third time.

"Yes," she says, bucking her hips when his tongue reaches her folds and he takes a long lingering swipe at her clit. "God, Sam..."

Sam licks his lips, relishing in the taste of her. She was wet... so, so wet and so delicious. "What baby?" He asks again,

"I want you," She moans. "I need you."

That's all he needs to hear. Reaching behind him, he grabs the condom from his wallet and slides it onto his dick before sliding his body up against hers.

His fingers lightly trail against her arm until they reach the palm of her hand and he links their fingers and raises their hands above her head.

He pushes into her, burying himself until the hilt and lets out a breath of air. Mercedes shudders against him, her body stretching to the feel of him. She's missed this, she realizes. The feeling of him being inside of her; the feeling of feeling so full and... complete.

"Fuck," Sam says, his tongue swiping the shell of her ear. "Jesus."

His hips are moving slowly, adjusting to the feel. Mercedes raises her hips and meets him thrust for thrust. She moans when he slides an arm under her leg and pulls it over his shoulder. There's no words that can express how she feels. She curls her fingers into his bicep, her hips speeding up to meet his.

He's saying something but she can't make all of it out. It sounds like a string of different words said as a prayer.

_Fuck... cunt...Mercedes... hot... tight... wet_..._fuck_... _Cede_...

She comes on the third Mercedes. Her back arches, her toes curl and her nails dig into his arm as she let's out an, "Oh my God, Sam." She clenches tight around him as his hips snap faster and she's murmuring his name like a prayer now.

She loosens her fingers from his palm and scratches lightly down his back and back up until she reaches forward and brushes the sweaty hair away from his forehead. Sam dips down and claims her mouth, his hips going faster. Their kisses, once small and measured, are wild and reckless now. His tongue swipes against the roof of her mouth, his teeth tug and pull at her lips. Mercedes meets his kisses with ferocity of her own. Her fingers curl around his neck, her legs tighten around his waist and she moans into his mouth when she feels the fire building in the pit of her stomach again.

He's close, too. She can tell. His eyes screw shut and his mouth is twisted. While her own orgasm is building, she can't help but watch him in fascination. She briefly wishes that she could take a picture of him, in this moment. She's never seen someone look so damn beautiful.

His breath is coming out in short pants and his rhythm is erratic. It catches and stutters and speeds up again. His hand grips her hip tightly and Mercedes finds herself letting go once more, back arching again. Sam slows, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he lets out a hiss, pumps his hips once... twice.. three times before he stills completely.

They stay like that for a moment before Sam opens his eyes and cracks a grin at Mercedes.

"Fuck," He says with a huff of laughter as he rolls off and drops to the side of her.

"That was..."

"Amazing." He finishes for her, tossing her another look. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She says and in that moment, that's the only truth she knows.

They lie in silence, his fingers rubbing slow circles on her shoulder, both content. There's so much she's missed but she refuses to dwell on it now. All that matters is that she has him. He's hers and she's his. There's no need to think about... anything else. Not yet, anyway.

Their future.

Though he knows they'll need to discuss it, it won't happen tonight. He wants to focus on her; loving her and appreciating her, for as long as he can. Pulling her closer, he plants a kiss to her temple and breathes in her scent and makes a silent resolve to never let her go.


End file.
